Hugo Weasley: Auror
by Willow-Gravity
Summary: Hugo wants to be just like his Uncle and his Father, this story shows this realization, and then has scenes from that journey. I stink at summaries though, it will be fun.  If you like Hugo, Ron, or Harry then this is for you


**New story :D I just adore Hugo, and Ron has always been my favorite, so I thought I'd try my hand at a Hugo story Hope you all like it :D Comments are much appreciated and make my heart warm and fuzzy. Hp isn't mine… or else… Lupin wouldn't have died…. Fred wouldn't have died… Snape would have lived happily ever after… and id have saved myself a lot of tears. Anyways, here goes**

"Harry!" A voice rang out through the darkness, instantly capturing the Head Auror's attention; there was desperation in the tone, and a panic that made Harry's stomach churn. He knew instantly to whom the voice belonged, and it was that realization that made the matter even worse.

"No…" He prayed quietly, wishing to himself that no harm had come to the one person he had vowed to protect at all costs. He steadied himself, stole his breath, and rushed into the abyss of bodies and tangling limbs that fought out before him. He knew that he had to hurry if he had any chance of keeping the promise he had made to Hermione just a few days prior.

Seven Years Prior

"Dad! Where is your office! Is it over there? Is it that big one? Is it next to Uncle Harry's? Is his the biggest since he's the boss? Do you think we can fit Grandma and Grandpa's house in it? Dad! Dad! Dad!" Hugo Weasley's mouth hadn't stopped moving the entire ride from their house to now, in the Ministry of Magic. It was safe to say that he was excited, and as cute as it was at first, it was now becoming a bit tiring. Ron had enough stress to worry about at work, and he didn't think bringing Hugo would add that much extra; he was wrong.

The young Weasley bolted from the doors as soon as the lift had reached the second floor. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement" A proper, cool, female voice had informed them the second they had stepped onto the sparkling tiles that led to the offices. Ron inhaled a deep breath and started a brisk pace after his youngest child. _At least he isn't hard to miss_' Ron thought as he watched the fiery crop of hair disappear around a corner. With one final steady breath, he rushed after his offspring, intent to catch him before one of the more strict Aurors did.

….

"Uncle Harry!" The high-pitched voice rang out, breaking the silence in the Head-Auror's office and jolting him from the stupor that the stack of paper work on his desk had stuck him in. He glanced up to see the youngest of Ron and Hermione's children standing in the door way, arms spread wide, announcing his arrival; his very frazzled looking father rushed up behind him and placed a steady hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Hugo. God. Just take it back a notch, will you?" He breathed, bending at the waist and resting his hands on his knees to attempt to catch his breath.

"Is someone out of shape, mate?" Harry cheeked, rising from his desk and slipping into place beside the Weasleys. Ron shot him a glance and narrowed his eyes.

"You try raising this one" He placed his hands on either side of Hugo's shoulders and shook him gently. "And then you tell me how old you feel." Harry laughed and shook his head fervently.

"Don't even get me started! You've met James, and you've seen the way he treats Albus. It's like he knows every button to push, and he's not content until he's shoved everyone until they've broken." The two adults shared an understanding and empathetic look before Hugo shook them out of their moment by rushing over to the desk.

"Uncle Harry!" His high pitched voice did nothing to hide his excitement and he bounced about the office as if he had pure sugar rushing through his veins. "Is this your desk? Is this where you do Auror stuff? Do you have any real baddies in here?" His shimmering blue eyes were so bright beneath his crop of fiery red hair, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"I think we have a future Auror on our hands here, Ron."

"Can I really Daddy!" Hugo's eyes seemed as if they were as large as Bludgers and he bounced around his father in a circular fashion. Ron glanced up at his best friend and shot him a, _thanks a lot_, look before returning his attention to his young son.

"Um, you'll have to talk to your mother about that one, Hu." He said diplomatically, raising his hands in front of him. Harry merely shook his head and laughed as the young boy didn't relent.

"Oh please, oh please, daddy." There was such earnest in his young eyes, such determination, and Harry couldn't help but think back to when he had first decided that becoming an Auror was his life's goal. It really brought him back, and honestly, it was in that moment that he decided he would help Hugo if being an Auror was truly his desire.

"Well, there's plenty of time for that later, but what you have to do now is work towards it, okay, Hugo?" Harry spoke with a smile in his voice that seemed to calm the young boy and capture his full attention.

"What do you mean, Uncle Harry?" He asked, suddenly serious, as if the information he was about to receive would stay with him for a very long time. He may have only been 11 but the boy was suddenly serious and completely attentive.

"Well, if what you're saying is you want to be an Auror, then there's stuff you can do now to prepare yourself." Harry stated matter-of-factly. Hugo cocked his head and bit his lip, his young brow furrowing in confusion.

"But I'm just a little kid… what can I do to become an auror now?" Ron glanced between the two of them, surprised at the tone of importance that had entered the room and the conversation; he had never seen his son behave this way, but he was impressed.

"We, Hugo, you listen well to this, and you adhere to this path, and I know you'll be an auror one day." The young boy nodded, his eyes shimmering, begging his uncle to continue. "You apply yourself to your studies, you get the best grades you can, and you learn as much magic as you can. Just soak it all up like a sponge. Prepare yourself for the future, and later you won't have to make up for the past." He placed a firm hand on the frail shoulders of the boy before him. "You get yourself ready, Hugo Weasley, because the Auror Department will be waiting when you are."

Seven Years Later

There was a knock on the door, which startled a very frazzled looking Harry James Potter from his stacks of paperwork, that were threatening to overtake him; Hermione had always told him and Ron to get their paperwork done at the end of every day, and every mission, but somehow they both managed to let it back up, and then they had to scramble to remember all the pieces that went with each case. It was truly a problem, but even after all these years, they had not changed their process; they managed to scrape by.

"Um, yes…" Harry scrambled to clear a space on his desk through the stacks to catch a glimpse of his office door. "Come in." He quickly tidied the best that he could before settling back into his chair, and faking the calm demeanor that the Head Auror should have.

"Um, yes, Uncle Harry. Hey, are you busy?" It was a very tall, very lanky Hugo Weasley; he had grown since Harry had seen him boarding the train for his last year at Hogwarts, and it showed very evidently in his body and face. He still retained his boyish good looks and charm, but there was a maturity behind his eyes; something had changed within him in this past year, and it was suited him well.

"Hugo! Hugo Weasley, is that you?" Harry asked a smile toying with his features as he rose to his feet and embraced his nephew in a tender hug. Hugo laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yeah, I made it!" He announced with a smile and shrugged awkwardly "I passed my N.E.W.T.S, all 12 of them…" He shuffled his feet awkwardly, as if proud, but still embarrassed.

Harry couldn't help note how much he reminded him of Ron and Hermione. It was as if he had gotten the best of both of his parents; Harry couldn't have picked two better witches or wizards to inherit genes from.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." He laughed and leaned back against his desk, causing a few stray pages to flutter around the room and land on the floor, creating more of a mess that Harry would have to clean up later. He shrugged and chose to ignore it. "So, what are you doing here, bud?" He questioned, watching Hugo's expression turn from happy to complete and total nerves. The young Weasley's pale cheeks flushed with color and he gulped weakly.

"Well, I have these…" He offered a stack of pages to his uncle, which had the official Hogwarts seal of authenticity on them. Harry was confused, but took them none-the-less.

"Hugo, what are these?" He asked tentatively.

"They're recommendations…" The young wizard replied, his voice quiet, yet intense; there was a true seriousness to him, and he was obviously just as determined as he had always been. "I wish to be transferred into the Auror department instantly-"

"Without the extra training?" Harry cut through his words, his eyes matching the serious intent of his young nephew. "You know what the rules are, Hugo."

"Yes, but-"

"But what? You expect special treatment because were related?" Harry asked nervous, pushing Hugo a little more than he would have anyone else who came and asked him for the transfer to see how much he wanted this.

"No, I don't expect special treatment, it's just that I have been working so hard, and taking advanced classes, and working outside of class time one on one with teachers. I have been preparing myself all seven years with one goal in mind." There was such passion behind his words, such need and intent that Harry's breath caught in his chest.

"And why, exactly, do you want to become an Auror?"

"I…" Hugo paused a moment, turning his answer over in his mind a couple of times, working it out completely before speaking. "I have seen such darkness in this world… and I have also seen people who do not see the darkness, whether due to obduracy, ignorance, or naivety. But it is my goal to protect them, no matter what their reason is…" He trailed off when he noticed his uncle was no longer before him, but at his desk, elbows resting on the surface, gaze fixed intently upon the young Weasley.

"That's a very impressive answer, Hugo. I think you are wise beyond you years…"

"That's promising…" The young wizard started, his eyes shimmering slightly; his mouth felt as though he had been sucking on chalk, and his palms were misted with dew.

"Yes, but-"

"There's a but?" Hugo winced as he asked timidly.

"Of course there is" Harry informed him rising once more and moving towards his book shelf. He scanned the spines that stuck out at odd angles, and were of different colors, until his fingertips skimmed across the one he had been looking for. He pulled it out, careful not to bring the ones resting above it down, and whisked over to stand beside his nephew. "Your mother would kill me if I let you become an Auror without the extra three years of schooling, you know that right?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, just checking."

"But, Dad said if he could do it, anyone could…" Hugo added, his eyes seeming to plead slightly. It was evident to the older wizard that there was nothing the boy wanted more than to have his dream realized and come to fruition.

"Yes, but your dad had also just played an intricate part in bringing down the most powerful dark lord of all time. If someone can bring down someone that evil and strong at 17, he can handle anything that being an Auror can throw at him."

"All I'm asking for is a chance…"

"I understand, but giving you a chance could get you killed, Hugo. You do understand that don't you? The training is for your benefit, not to hold you back, or to be cruel."

"Please, Uncle Harry. If you gave me a chance, I swear I wouldn't let you down." There was an earnest type of honesty behind those crystal blue eyes that seemed to tell Harry that what the boy was saying was completely true. He smiled to himself and nodded once; the young child who had stood in this very same spot just seven years prior had kept his promise up until this point. He had done it. He had applied himself, he had studied harder than any wizard his year, and he had put the time in. Harry could see it written all over his face.

"Here." He spoke suddenly, rising from his position leaning against the bookshelf and handed the book that he had found over to his nephew. "You study this cover to cover, and you show up for work on Monday." There were no words to describe the look of relief and complete elation that rushed over the wizard's face and softened his features.

"Oh my god, Uncle Harry, I swear I won't let you down. I swear."

"I believe you, Hugo. You better keep that promise." He shook his head and laughed as his nephew tried his best to stifle the ecstasy that was bubbling up inside of him and threatening to escape.

"Okay, I will. I'll memorize every word." He looked down at the book which looked old and tattered. The cover seemed to be made of leather, the color of deep crimson, but was aged and falling apart at the corners. The words across the front and side were inlaid with gold and spelled, "The Auror's Handbook: Everything You'll Need to Know to Survive"

Hugo beamed and bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering as his eyes welled up, causing his vision to blur.

"You don't worry about your Mum, alright. You let me handle that." Harry spoke, shaking Hugo back into reality.

"Oh, Right… Mum." Hugo blinked a couple times, trying to visualize how that conversation would end up, he knew one thing for sure, it wouldn't be good. He was relieved he didn't have to be the one to talk her into it, because if it was left up to him, he had a feeling that his mom wouldn't agree.

Hugo nodded once and his lopsided grin appeared back in his face, proudly displaying his joy and excitement.

"Alright, well I should be going then, I have a lot of reading to do before Monday." Hugo glanced down at the thick book clasped firmly in his left hand as his fingertips flipped through the aged pages.

"Sounds good, Hugo. I'll see you here Monday then." They both shared a smile, and Harry hugged the young wizard once more before the fiery red hair disappeared from his office.

Harry stole a breath, steadied himself against his desk, and bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure how he was going to broach this subject with Hermione, but he knew he would find a way. Hugo had worked so hard for seven years to get to this point; Harry could face an argument with Hermione about it. Sure, that was all well and good in theory, but Harry wasn't so sure it would be as easy as he was forcing himself to believe. Hermione could be intensely fierce when it came to protecting her friends, Harry knew that first hand, and he couldn't even fathom what she was going to be like when he told her that he had accepted her youngest child into the Auror department straight from Hogwarts. He had a bad feeling she would turn various shades of red as she screamed at him, perhaps it would be humorous. _Nice wishful thinking, Harry. _

…

"Harry. Did you hear that?" Ron's voice tore through the chaos of the battle that was raging all around them. He sounded gruff and anxious. Harry didn't blame him.

"Yes."

"It was Hugo, wasn't it?" Harry didn't reply, but he didn't need to, they both knew the answer to the question, and both knew it wasn't good.


End file.
